Project Summary The overall objective of this proposal is to train graduate students and postdoctoral scientists about the concept of implicit bias, the effects of bias on underrepresented minority students in the biomedical, behavioral and clinical science (BBCS) fields, and the strategies to mitigate the effects of bias on themselves, as well as in their current and future work environments. This training both complements and extends the previously-funded project titled, Breaking the Bias Cycle for Future Scientists: A Workshop to Learn, Experience, and Change (NIH-NIGMS, R25GM114002, 2005-2020). It also leverages a number of other NIH-funded projects to ensure that successful bias-reducing and mentoring models, trainings/workshops, and strategies are applied in different venues and with additional populations (Carnes, 2015, 2017; Kaatz et al., 2017; Sorkness et al., 2017). The specific aims of this project are to: 1) Develop training for graduate students and postdoctoral scientists about implicit bias and its effects to empower them with bias-reducing and resiliency-building strategies that positively influence their current and future work environments; 2) Conduct the training through in-person workshops at universities, national labs, and conferences, as well as through online webinars to deepen participant learning and to provide ongoing support; and 3) Provide Fair Play Workshop Facilitator Training to expert facilitators who have the foundational knowledge, skills, interest and commitment to further disseminate and sustain this initiative. At the completion of the grant period, we expect to have: 1) an enhanced workshop conducted with ~2000 graduate students and postdocs to empower them with bias-reducing and resiliency-building strategies, 2) complementary training offered through webinars to enhance the learning of this subject post-workshop, and 3) approximately 200 trained facilitators who are able to offer workshops immediately after they are trained. The investigators are ideally positioned to carry out the proposed work because they have successfully collaborated on research, development and dissemination of Fair Play and its accompanying materials on which this proposal is based.